Free Falling
by notthtgurl
Summary: Two people , two broken pasts , both sharing one new life , each as confused as the other , Emmett and Rosalie .......... Who would have thought Immortality could have a happy ever after?
1. Never Knew Love

I Had never known love .

Not really .

I remember reading about it , in all those stupid fairy tales my mother fed me as a girl , but I have never _felt_ love .

My parents never loved me .

Not beyond that of which they had to. I was just a statistic to them , another name to add to the _oh so honored_ family tree . I was there way to gloat without really gloating , to point out how much better they were then everyone else without saying anything .I would just walk down the street people to the left and right would have to catch their breaths.

" _my that Rosalie sure is a looker_ "

Yeah , I am a looker .

And a long time ago that used to mean something .

A long time ago , I prided myself on being the talk of the town , I didn't mind my parents meddling in my social life , because I always knew that they knew better then me . I was a pretty face to be molded and shaped to their will .

I Used to dress up in the elaborate clothes my father would buy me , go to the balls and socialize with all of the people I had been told to socialize with . I never really learned to think for myself , there was never a need to, back then.

I remember feeling so superior , because I knew I was above all the other girls around me .

But was I ?

Was I better then Cecile Kerrey who had refused to marry her father's chosen spouse and ran off with a newspaper boy ?

Was I better then my own friend Vera , who may not have been living a life of luxuries , but had a loving husband and had started a family .

No.

I was envious of her , that's all I wanted was my happy ever after .

And I thought that I had it when he came along .

He was by definition incredibly handsome , everywhere we went I could practically feel all the little girls swooning over him . I guess it helped that his father had a status equal to a king in my world. That was all that mattered to me then. I wanted fortune , I wanted to be doted upon , I wanted to make people envious .

So when Royce asked me to marry him , like I knew he was going to , I said yes .

There was a whirlwind of artificial happiness around me , people gossiping , wedding plans, all my dreams were virtually coming true.

And yet ...... I felt almost empty , and I kept trying to pine it off as nerves , but the fact of the matter was that I didn't feel right. It felt like I was standing in someone else's house when they weren't home , like I was living someone else's destiny , someone else's nightmare .

I never lost faith though , I drowned myself in all my planning to cover up those rational thoughts , I did that rather often , because that was the easy way . Marry Royce , have my chance at happiness , my guarantee of stability , live the life society pinned me to live .

Mrs. Rosalie Royce

But saying that name only made me doubt more , and who could I confide in ?

My mother , would have simply told me to act rationally and think about someone other then myself . My father would have grown angry , calling me ungrateful and disrespectful. And all my so called friends would stand around and ask pointless questions as if my life was a work of the theater .

Which in a way I suppose it was , everyone played their role , exactly how they thought the audience wanted them to play it.

Only difference was , I would never get to bow at the end , I would never walk gracefully from the stage in a trail of rose's and cheers , I wouldn't get that finale .

My curtain would never close .

To the outside world I suppose Royce and I looked nearly perfect together. Who else would I be willing to spend my life with but a man with plenty of income and principles and a well looked upon family . And who else would he be willing to give his name to but a wealthy daughter of equal money with his daddy's stamp of approval.

We never really had a _relationship_ .

We talked of frivolous things , conversations you would have with a shop keeper at one of your favorite stores, or a neighbor that's just came to town. I always noticed that when others were around he would put on more of a show . He'd be more affectionate , ask me personal things , compliment me , make me blush.

Maybe I underestimated him in more ways then one . Maybe he resented me . Maybe he was being forced into our marriage . Maybe he saw me as an end to his days of being a bachelor , and end to the drinking and the parties and the women . But maybe I was just a road block , just something for him to show off around town , then behind close doors it would be as if we were nothing more than roommates.

I'll never know the answer to that I suppose.

I'll never understand his motives or why he acted the way he did .

I try to forgive him sometimes , try to convince myself that he was under a lot a pressure and he just lost himself .

But then I think , _actually think_ , not the mindless rambling I had when I was still living , and I realize that no man could "loose himself " to the extent that he did on that night .

For a person to be able to sit back and watch someone suffer , watch someone scream for mercy , watch someone die.

There is NO excuse for that .

I was a victim that night. He and his drunken buddies had left me to die in the snow after they were satisfied.

And I just laid there .

I've tried to block out the whole experience , tried desperately , but it changed me to much.

As I laid there I remember darkness falling over me like a blanket . My thoughts were fuzzy , the cold was unbearable , and I just wanted to die.

The last sound I heard was a man's voice, this of course belonging to Carlisle .

He said he took one look at me and saw that I was not ready to leave this world . I have thanked him everyday since then , because he did save my life , he gave me the gift of eternity , even though I wanted nothing to do with it .

It's been nearly two years since I crossed Death's path.

And I still don't know what to think of myself .

Obviously I'm still me , I'm still Rosalie . I'm still beautiful , but I don't care anymore. About anything really .

Look at me , I should be dead , my very existence defies the laws of nature.

I will never die , I will never feel , I will never have a child .

I will never have anything that has to do with life .

I am immortal.

Technically yes , but the truth is Rosalie hale died that night, two years ago.

And it'll take a lot more than a vampire bite to bring her back.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So i just wanted to attempt this **

**Rosalie and Emmet were always one of my favorite pairings**

**Im not quite sure where I'm gonna go with this**

**or if im even gonna go with it at all**

**soo if you liek it let me know ... or if you haev any suggestions please......**

**fire away**

**3**


	2. Never Wanted Love

**So Im still messing around with this a bit **

**i figured i'd go back and forth between the two.**

**So i dont have anything planned out really ..... if you have any tips or suggestions please leave me a review **

**thanx for reading**

**AN2**

**yeaaa i realized i messed up in the last chapter **

**i said Mrs. Rosalie Royce **

**obviuosly thats not right cause thats kinda his first name **

**oh well **

**and im also fixing the way i spellled Emmett's name**

**3**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Never told anyone I was perfect .

Sure I tried to be, and lets face it , I beat everyone in pretty much everything .

I was always the strongest , fastest ,whatever .....

That was me

That was Emmett .

That's how I lived my whole childhood.

Dad wasn't really into the whole _family unity_ thing so , he really didn't mind us kids being at each others throats all the time .

Maybe that's why I never had a good relationship with any of my brothers , because I never looked at them as anything other than competition .

That sounds so petty now.

I wish it had never been like that .

Mom never taught me what love was , mostly I figure it was cause she never really knew love herself .

I mean I never connected with anyone.

I had plenty of friends , but no best friends

Plenty of girls , but no , _girl _girls .

You know what I mean right , there was never a girl that I thought about for more than a minute , and that minute never went any deeper than a physical attraction .

But that's how I was ....

And I didn't care , I didn't need a soul mate ......

Least I didn't think I did .

See after a while , winning stupid little games or contests didn't really make me feel as good as it once did.

Going through girls like laundry was getting rather old too .........................

I felt like I was growing up a bit , maturing and all that .

It was almost as if the moment that thought came into my head , I wanted to do something to make it go away.

I wanted to prove myself wrong .

I wasn't growing up , I couldn't be , and what kind of fun is maturity ...

I am Emmett .

My name and mellowness will never be in the same sentence .

I was determined to make a complete ass out of myself JUST to prove I could .

So I did .

See My older brother John had been dating this girl for a while .

Loraine ..... I think her name was .

Anyway, he was going on about how he wanted to settle down and get married and that I should do the same .

Well that just pissed me off , it's bad enough I'm thinking about growing up myself , I don't need other people to encourage it .

This girl , Loraine , well she was really into my brother , I could tell .

And I didn't want that .

I wanted fun , without clinginess and baggage . Girls don't like dirt and mud and outside . Girls don't like sports and cars and _any_ of my jokes . Why should I stop being who I am just to _Settle down_.

Well no one else saw it like I did .

In fact , Mom and Dad seemed keen on the idea of me _settling down_ too .

I'm pretty sure they just wanted me out of the house .

It was almost embarrassing watching them try , I mean Mom kept inviting this girl Jane around .

She was a nice girl , pretty decent looking , but I didn't want anything to do with her .

The more I tried to avoid it , the more she was around .

She liked talking about gardening ...

Like I could give a fuck about gardening .

But I was nice , I mean nice enough , I didn't shun her or anything I just didn't encourage her .

Then one day Dad came out to help me with the wood I was supposed to be cutting .

He said he'd seen me around with that Janie girl , you know pretending like it wasn't on his own accord that she was always around .

He started rambling on about her father being ill and needing someone to take care of her .... _blah ,blah ,blah_ .

Then he got serious .

" Emmett" he said " I've promised her father you'd marry her"

I dropped the axe I was holding and stared at him .

He tried explaining himself , he said her father was a great man , that had helped him out many of times , said his dying wish was to know his daughter would be alright , and he had offered my services.

As if getting married was a job , like it was no big deal , like it could be turned off and on at your will .

**No**, being married , was being condemned

And I wanted no part in it .

Well my opinions didn't really matter that much when it came to Dad.

I mean I'd heard of arranged marriages before , but I am **not** royalty an this is **not** the 16th century .

But I went along with it .

I even proposed to her , though it was totally half ass , she didn't seem to mind.

For whatever strange reason she seemed to really like me . We spent a lot of time together after that , or rather she spent a lot of time with me . Sometimes I just wanted to tell her to leave me the hell alone , but in way I didn't want to hurt her , she was nice enough anyway.

She used to scorn me about all the competitions I partook in , once after an arm-wrestling match she told me that I was bordering a gambling addiction .

She was a simple girl , sweet , but simple .

Not the kind of person I wanted to be tied down to .

So two weeks before the date my mother had chosen for the wedding , I decided I couldn't take it anymore .

She started talking about having children , starting a family , where we would live , she had a job lined up for me , and a house chosen............

And it was just to much.

So that night .....

I left .

I grabbed a bit of clothes and set of into the mountains , getting as far away from there as possible .

I suppose I should have felt worse about it then I did .

I disappointed my dad , my whole family really , I broke Janie's heart . But I didn't really miss her , I mean I almost didn't care , I just wanted to get away.

Maybe it was karma that brought me to that particular clearing.

Maybe it was Janie's tears that sent the bear along .

I'll never know that , and I don't think I want to know .

The fact of the matter is , I should be dead right now .

I , a mere man , was completely mulled by a bear nearly three times my size .

He ripped me up , threw me around , and yet I sit here , without a single scar.

The bear should have been the death of me , and in a way it was .

True I'm not dead , _technically_.

_Technically_ while I laid dying in the forest , someone saved me.

_Technically_ this someone was a vampire , but in my eyes she was an angel .

All I could do was squint as she ran , trying not loose consciousness , but through all the pain I remember thinking to myself that I had never seen or heard about anything as beautiful as she was.

I don't remember her voice, Not before ..........

I transformed .

_Technically_ I am not dead , though ,my heart doesn't beat .

_Technically_ I am a Vampire ..............

though _technically_ I have no clue what that means.


	3. Finding Him

It was always hard for me after my transformation.

Like I said , I was grateful that Carlisle had done what he had for me , but in the _woe- is -me- melodramatic_ state of mind I had adopted since losing my heat beat , I almost resented him .

He was so happy , so blithe and serene about the whole lifestyle .

And I was jealous of this happiness .

Because I had no life.

I was sentenced to live forever , and yet I had nothing to live for .

Carlisle had Esme .

I was resentful of her too.

Which infuriates me even more , because Esme is the last soul on Earth to deserve any type of malice , from anyone, even in this comatose life .

She is the epitome of kindness , in fact the first time I really met her , after my transformation when I could finally think strait and begin to wrap my head around things , she brought tears to my eyes( though technically I couldn't cry) .

I had never been treated with such a motherly care before , never had someone looked at me with legitimate concern , never have I felt so relaxed around someone .

I love Carlisle and Esme .

But seeing them together , smiling , happy, it irked me to insanity, it made me sick to my stomach to think that I would never have that .

Of course Carlisle didn't agree with that notion , in fact I'm pretty sure he thought I was going to have a future with his " _son_" Edward .

Edward , was not my type in the slightest , and he felt the same about me . My honest opinion of him was that he was stuck up and egotistical , and HE, like he had told me _oh- so –many times_, thought no different of me .

He had this arrogance about him , he convinced himself that he always knew best , the only person he'd never question was Carlisle .

And then there was his " _gift_ " he can hear thoughts . And most of the time he decides to comment on them _out loud_ .

He wasn't ever pleased with my thoughts . frequently he'd come upstairs and tell me shut up because I was depressing him .

After I went off to take care of Royce and all those other foul excuses for human beings that ruined my life , he looked at me like I was a disgrace .

He doesn't understand me at all , never did , never will I suppose .

It took a while to build up any kind of relationship with him.

And I didn't want to break it to Carlisle , but it was quite clear to both Edward and I that it would take a new kind of eternity to ever have any kind of relationship remotely close to a romantic one .

He did have times when he was useful though, of course I didn't realize it then .

He was the reason I went out that day...... the reason I found _him_.

We were living in the Appalachians at the time.

I remember I was in my room .

Carlisle and Esme were in their own , and Edward was down stairs playing his stupid piano .

I found myself looking over my ancient copy of Romeo and Juliet .

I kept trying to picture myself as Juliet , but there was never anyone to play Romeo . I'd never had anyone before Royce .

That aggravated me , I kept thinking about all my wasted beauty , there wasn't anyone around to look beautiful for . I was going to live forever alone , watching Carlisle and Esme and all their love , and Edward who was perfectly happy living a sad pathetic life all on his own.

It was after that thought that I heard his rushed footsteps , I only had time to sit up before my door flew open.

Immediately he started with the same complaints he always had , only this time there was more of a thunder behind his words , because this time I new I had hit a nerve , I had addressed that fear that he'd never admit to having , the same fear as my own ...

perpetual loneliness .

" Can you not let a day go by without wallowing in self pity?" he demanded .

I merely rolled my eyes at him " if you don't like it Edward , then stay out of my head "

" I just don't understand how you can be so ridiculously self centered"

" I'm NOT " I yelled " I know you worry about the same thing I do there's no use pretending ...."

" no I don't worry about it , and I'm not just saying that! We are a family, I have Carlisle and Esme and that is enough for me . **I**, unlike **you**, don't need constant attention!"

" why do you loathe me so much Edward , you have hated me ever since I got here "

" because I know what goes on in your head Rosalie " he yelled " I don't think you understand how much I owe Carlisle , how much you owe him. He saved your life . And all you can do is resent him for being happy , and spend all of your time worrying about yourself , and yes I am making you sound like a spoiled brat , I understand you've been through a lot Rosalie , I know your old family treated you like trash , but how about you don't treat us the way they treated you?"

" what do want me to do Edward , I'm miserable , you want me to walk around here smiling and thinking about how lucky I am to be alive?!"

" no I want you to attempt to move on from the past , or at least stop trying to drag us back to it with you"

" Things don't just go away , I have to live with everything that happened to me for eternity , and I have to do it with a bunch of people who seem perfectly at ease with the hand they've been dealt , do you know how frustrating that is ? I feel so alone , all the time !"

" its not a prison you know , you don't have to stay here "

I looked at him for a minute , the malice and frustration he had said those words with was still evident in the look on his face.

I wanted nothing more than to leave , to get as far away from him as possible , to get him out of my head .

So without another glance in his direction , I raced out of my room, down the stairs , and out into the deep woods that surrounded our house .

Then I ran , I ran faster then I could have ever imagined running .

I had no concept of time , or distance , all I had was anger.

It was the smell that stopped me .

I nearly tripped when I got the first whiff of it , my eyes glazed over because of the agonizing burning in my throat.

Carlisle still regarded me as a new born , so human blood still had that effect on me .

It was really strong , seemed like it was coming in all directions . My thirst was unbearable , so I followed it the best I could .

I didn't want to kill a human.

But then I thought of how upset Edward would be, how he might even blame himself. The prospect of him feeling pain made me feel elated, until I realized how sadistic I was being, and snapped out of it.

By that time it was too late, I had reached a clearing and the scent of blood was overwhelming. I felt myself loosing control.

I could smell the human; I could hear their heartbeat, fast, erratic, almost as if it was beating as much as it could in a limited time.

Like it was condemned.

Though when I opened my eyes to finally look around me , I saw no human , at least not at first .

There was a bear, a huge bear , the kind Carlisle and Edward usually have to take down together .

The bear was growling of course , obviously in it's own form of attack mode . I wasn't scared though , I could handle him without any trouble .

Then it reared back , and I saw _him_.

Laying on the ground was a man , covered in blood and slowly rolling away from the attacking bear.

He was an ordinary man , by most people's standards . He was very muscular , young , he looked about my age .

My eyes wandered to his face and my spine stiffened .

It seemed like there was nothing special about this boy , and yet there was something about his face that I had never seen before . Something about him , that made me wonder what he looked like when he smiled, when he laughed . His eyes were ridiculously frustrating , they were like magnets to my own , I found myself wishing he would look at me , wishing he would make eye contact .

Then reality hit me .

_He'll die _

And without a second thought I sprung .

I closed the space between me and the bear with one stride . It was so surprised that it was virtually unable to put up a fight . Just like I suspected I brought it down without a problem .

I had forgotten him as I wrestled the bear through it's last few movements . Only after I watched it take its last breath did I look up.

I could hear his heartbeat slowing . I wanted to rush to his side , but I didn't want to underestimate my self control.

I knew it though , anyone could have just by taking one look at him , this man was going to die.

The second I processed that thought , a voice in my head cried out in agony .

' _not him Rosalie , not him, don't let him die , you have to save him , you know what you have to do_'

I knew.

I Definetly knew .

But I also knew I couldn't . I didn't know how , and if I tried and failed ....

I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had taken the life from those eyes .

So I found plan B.

Carlisle .

There was always a chance I wouldn't make it there in time . I thought of that as I drank the bear's blood , trying to quench my thirst a bit , so I could go close enough to the man to get him home .

I must have looked like a demon to him.

Running through the woods with him in my arms , covered in blood , trying to hold my breath and keep from breathing in his scent . I refused to look at his face the whole journey even though I felt his eyes on me a few times . I would not watch him die , I would not see his face scrunch , turn pale and fall into a lifeless mask .

If I couldn't save him , and my stomach lurched at the thought of it , then I wanted to always remember him living , even if I had only seen his face for a fraction of a second .

I made it back to the house In half the time it had taken me to get away from it.

Edward , who obviously knew what was going on because of my frantic thoughts, was standing in the back doorway screaming for Carlisle .

" _Edward_ " I pleaded in my head as he looked at me " please _, don't judge me , please let me save him_ "

He gulped and nodded , moving out of Carlisle's way as he rushed from the door .

" Rosalie What's........" he said .

" there's no time " I said " you have to help him Carlisle you're the only one "

" Rose I_"

" Please , please he doesn't deserve to die , please save him please" I begged .

" Carlisle " Edward said , giving him a look and nodding .

" alright , alright , move him into the house , hurry "

I did what he said .

Esme moved the coffee table out of the way in the living room so we could lay him on the floor .

I still wouldn't look at him . Even if there was a possibility he could be saved , I wouldn't risk it .

Edward heard me stressing , and in an act of brotherly compassion I still feel I didn't deserve ,he hugged me to his chest shielding me from my fears .

I listened to what was going on behind me , anxious , terrified .

Until I heard the man scream.

I knew at once what that scream meant , having gone though the transformation myself , the venom was taking advantage of his weakened blood .

It was only a matter of time now .

I tried to stand there as long as I could . Still pressed against Edward , still anxious .

His screaming became louder , more anguished .

" there's nothing you can do" Edward whispered .

I knew that , but I still wouldn't look at him, I wouldn't see the pain , I refused.

I started to doubt whether I had made the right choice , whether it would have been better to just let him die . I feared that I had acted selfishly , that I had taken him here only to make that look in his eyes last forever , just so I could see it . I had condemned him to the life I despised, for my own desire , my own foolish impulse , to ease my own pain .

I felt sick to my stomach.

" why don't you get some air " Edward suggested .

I backed away from his chest slowly . I was afraid to leave him, in case something happened ...

" this might take a while Rose , if anything happens I promise you , you'll be the first to know"

I nodded , flinching one more time as another gut wrenching scream pierced the room , and headed straight out the door .

It was Twilight , the sun was setting . I found myself unable to enjoy my favorite time of the day . I was so guilty , so ashamed .

" Are you alright dear?"

I hadn't noticed Esme follow me out .

" The smell was getting to me. " she said " You'll have to get yourself cleaned up before he wakes up"

I continued to stare at the sky , nodding in acknowledgement to her words.

" What's wrong Rose?" she asked , putting a motherly hand on my shoulder .

I looked at her , crying an overwhelming amount of tears , I'd never be able to physically cry .

" What if he didn't want immortality ?" I asked " What if he'll be miserable and it's all my fault , because I..."

" Rose " Esme said " after Carlisle saved me , he felt the same way . You're a hero darling . No one deserves the death that boy was about to experience , don't beat yourself up over a reaction he probably won't even have"

" But what if he does?"

" That's highly unlikely but I suppose ... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it "

Silently I looked back up at the sky , listening to the bugs chirping harmoniously throughout the mountains .

" He sure is a handsome boy" Esme said " I noticed that the moment I saw him"

I didn't acknowledge that I had heard her this time , I didn't want to think about that , it made me feel even more guilty .

Because, even though he was in the next room screaming in agony and I had damned him to a miserable existence ......

A part of me wondered if maybe ....

just maybe....

He could be my Romeo .


	4. Finding The New Me

I remember the pain of my transformation really clearly .

It felt like every vain in my body was filled with fire , every organ felt like it was being engulfed in acid , my head was sure to explode, I was being scorched from the inside out .

Pain was an understatement .

I was afraid to open my eyes after the sting had faded , I was afraid to move at all . I didn't want to make the fire come back.

" it wont come back , the pain is over now , you can open your eyes " a voice said .

This confused me , first I thought it was my conscience , but I had never heard that voice before isn't your conscience supposed to be your own voice?

What if I had forgotten my own voice?

" I'm not your conscience " the voice continued " If you'd open your eyes , you'd see"

Well I was curious now , so slowly I raised one eyelid .

I was on a hardwood floor . The walls around me were painted a dark blue the light of what appeared to be dawn bounced off of them casting an eerie shadow over me.

Where was this voice , I thought to myself .

" right here"

I jumped and turned my head . Sitting in a rocking chair not to far from me was a boy . He looked younger than me, certainly scrawnier he had copper-ish hair , and really pale skin .

" who are you?" I asked as an impulse reaction . Really my first question should have been " how the hell do you know what I am saying when I don't even say it out loud? "

" My name is Edward" the kid said " and I know what your saying because I can read your thoughts "

I felt myself start to laugh , it reminded me of the time my mother said she could read our minds if we didn't ...

" I assure you I will not use my gift to make sure you honor your bedtime"

I almost felt a chill run down my spine as I met his eyes .

"alright " I said " you've proved your point , now do you mind telling me what the hell is .."

" just wait a moment and I'll find Carlisle " then he stood up.

" who is Carlisle?"

He held up one finger and walked towards a set of stairs , yelling the foreign name again.

Not a second later there was another man standing in front of me . I knew he was older than me , but it cant have been by much . He didn't really look like the Edward kid , except for the unnaturally pale skin , I was starting to wonder if it was the lighting of the room.

" it's not" Edward mumbled .

The man named Carlisle looked over at him " I see Edward has been showing off , I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen " he said extending his hand , I shook it apprehensively and noticed how cold he was , how cold I was .

" Emmett" I said , though I was sure Crystal ball boy already knew.

" I did " he chirped up.

" Edward " Carlisle said forebodingly " Now Emmett ,tell me, what was the last thing you remember ?"

I thought for a minute , and then it hit me like a ton of bricks " the bear " I said .

I looked down at myself and noticed two things

1) I was covered in blood , presumably my own , and yet as I peered though the holes of my shirt I saw no wounds

2) I ,much like the Doc and Crystal ball boy , was pale , really pale .

" what is going on " I said slowly , realizing that I should in fact be dead .

" Emmett what I am about to tell you may shock you , but I must ask you to stay clam and then Edward and myself will answer any questions you have "

I took a deep breath and nodded .

" You are now a vampire, much like myself and Edward here" Carlisle said .

" a vampire?" I asked " as in blood sucking , coffin dwelling , turn into a bat monster . yeah right "

Carlisle held up a finger " Emmett this isn't a joke . You were attacked by a bear , mulled ,completely destroyed , a mere minutes from death by the look of you . You were brought here and I...."

Suddenly something clicked into place " the girl" I said " the girl ,the one who saved me where is she ?"

" she took a walk " Edward said .

I started replaying her face in my head , she had been covered in blood , she had attacked the bear , she had drank its.....

" now do you believe us?" Edward asked .

" I cant be a vampire " I said " I cant what does that even...."

Carlisle silenced me and began talking again . He told me how he bit me to save my life , he said the burning was just the venom attacking my bloodstream . He told me that Vampires do drink blood , but his family didn't hunt humans , they drank animal blood instead , he said I could join his family , or I could go out on my own .

I opted to stay with him though ,only because I had no idea what I was doing .

He and Edward answered all my questions . Apparently since I was a " new born" I was really sensitive to human blood , they said it was probable that I would have no self control around it . When I didn't believe them they told me to smell my stained shirt . When I did my throat burned .

" we'll take you hunting in a minute" Edward said .

" hunting ?" I asked

" before you go " Carlisle said " you have to realize Emmett you are no longer human , your stronger , faster and virtually indestructible , please do be careful not to over do it "

I flashed him my biggest smile .

Something told me to be upset , or freaked out . But I couldn't I was to happy . It was like I had gotten a whole other chance to live .

It was all a new adventure .


	5. Seeing Him

Seeing him transformed was like seeing him for the first time .

I had been dreading it ever since I'd left the house .

After I'd talked to Esme , I continued to walk around the grounds , I didn't return to the house for nearly two days .

Edward had said I'd be the first to know if he'd woken up .

I kinda didn't want to be .

My biggest fear , was that he'd see me as some kind of monster , that he'd resent me for doing what I did to him.

My other fear was that , maybe , when I saw him again, the spark I had gotten the first time wouldn't be there . Maybe he wasn't my Romeo . And if that was the case , I had just robbed him of his life for no reason.

Then I started to think more about this Romeo idea.

It's what I wanted , someone to make the days shorter , to make life easier .

It was what I wanted , but..... was it .... really?

The last " _Romeo_ " I had was Royce King .

I was too foolish to see him for what he really was back then .

What if I made that mistake again ?

What if I tried to love this Romeo and he ..... hurt me .

I couldn't deal with that , I couldn't live everyday with a whole other heartbreak I could never escape .

I had messed up .

I had acted on thoughtless impulse and I would never expect the man to forgive me.

Carlisle was probably furious ,and Edward was probably in his ear going on about how selfish I am . He would never let me live this down . To him this was probably as bad as massacring an innocent human .

I honestly couldn't believe that I had been that stupid , that I had acted like a silly little girl , that I believed that a total random stranger could be the right person for me .

It was sickening .

That was when I saw them .

They were walking the path from the house that lead back to the forest .

I really hoped they wouldn't see me , but I knew Edward wouldn't waste the chance to introduce me to my mistake , just to rub it in my face.

I heard him chuckle impatiently as he and the man I refused to look at approached.

" Rosalie." Edward called out .

" yes Edward ?" I said , still staring at the ground casually .

" He's awake! "

Of course when he said that , I had to look up .

The man was looking at me , I felt an odd sensation on my back , almost like electricity . I was terrified to look into his eyes .

I couldn't decide if it was fear of seeing resentment , or fear of seeing ....... something else .

" Rosalie this is Emmett , Emmett , Rosalie "

The nervous , unnecessary breaths I had been taking caught in my throat as the stranger extended his rather large hand towards mine .

'_Don't look up_ ' I told myself '_don't look up_ '.

Unfortunately my will is not as strong as I would have liked . I looked up and grabbed his hand at the exact same time .

_Electricity _

The type I was almost sure vampire shouldn't be feeling , if ,by definition, they cant feel anything else .

The man , Emmett , looked almost exactly as I had remembered him , with a few expected differences .

His eyes , were the traditional scarlet color , that would fade in time , but their shape ..... was still captivating . The way they fit in perfectly with the dimples on his cheeks as he smirked , he looked so .... not exactly innocent .... adorable might be a good word , but not one I was comfortable using... he was so......

"Endearing?" Edward said .

Emmett and I both jumped apart and stared at him .

" umm what?" Emmett said .

His voice had the same blasted effect on me , I felt myself staring at the ground again .

" nothing " Edward said " just a ..... nickname "

Emmett raised an eyebrow and turned back to face me .

I held my breath as he spoke , trying not to think about how pitiful that made me .

" I uh ..... I just wanted to thank you .... for you know .... saving my life "

_Shock _

That was all I felt , I wanted to look at him , scream that he was wrong , that he should hate me . But I wasn't sure I could scream at him , I wasn't sure that I had the ability to disagree with him or be angry with him.

I attributed it to guilt at the time , but now I realize it was something so much stronger .

" Um , it was nothing " I said , trying to smile " no problem at all "

There was an awkward silence , you'd have thought that Edward would be courteous enough to break it , but then again he was probably plenty amused with listening to our thoughts .

I suddenly found myself wondering what exactly Emmett's thoughts were.

" Well, we were just about to hunt " Edward said suddenly " Would you like to join us ?"

I shot him a sharp look and shook my head " No , I need to get cleaned up " I said , nodding down to the blood that still splattered my dress.

" Is that mine ?" Emmett asked .

I nodded .

It _was_ his.

" Oh , sorry about that " he said , cringing a bit .

" Nothing to be sorry for, it's not as if you could help it" I mumbled , then I held my head up , trying to look as normal as possible " Well , boys I wish you luck and .... do try to be careful "

" I don't think that will be a problem " Emmett said , smirking again .

It was going to be hard to look at him if he kept doing that .

We were on the verge of another awkward silence as Edward tapped Emmett on the shoulder .

" You ready?" he asked

Emmett nodded, " See ya' around Princess " he said .

I froze for a second

Princess?

Did he just call me Princess ?

I heard Edward's laughter as they took off through the trees , and took that as a _yes_ .

I found myself able to relax as they disappeared .

There was a strange feeling in my gut , I was almost worried about them , Emmett was a new born , surely Edward would have had enough sense to check around for humans . And he'd better make sure Emmett doesn't over do it , a bear tried to do him in once .........

_Wait , why was I worrying about him ?_

Well I figured there were two reasons.....

1. because he looked so innocent I was merely concerned in a **maternal **way that he wouldn't be able to handle it

2. I didn't want him to get hurt , just after he'd lost his heart beat , because then he was sure to resent me .

That was the only good thing that had come out of our conversation .

I learned that he wasn't mad at me . Or at least he wasn't mad at me yet ..... it would take some time for things to really sink in for the hatred to manifest ... at least it did with me .

_Emmett_

It was a different name .

Obviously he was country .

You could tell by looking at him .

He wasn't ugly by any sane person's means , especially with the added asset of being a vampire , but he was more ... rugged .

He wasn't as ....... clean cut , like the boys I'd been around growing up .

Instead of riches , he had muscles.

Instead of and inheritance he dimples .

Instead of a five year plan , he had personality .

But was that for me?

The fact of the matter was that the odds were against me .

What were the chances that I would just so happen to stumble across my soul mate in the middle of nowhere just in time to save his life ?

Not likely

Plus , I wasn't even sure if I could handle ...... feeling for someone .

Even though I've already admitted to not feeling anything for Royce .

I did know one thing though.

The boy was only a stranger to me , but the fifteen minutes that I had known his name were enough to tell me that if there was a man out there with the potential to be completely different then Royce ...

It was Emmett

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooooooo**

**i want to thank everyone who reveiwed , i really do appriciate it .**

**im really excited about some of the chapters coming up , i have some good ideas **

**sooooo keep reading and let me know what you think!**


	6. Accepting Fate

**I dont really like this chapter .... but i have some amazing stuff for the next few !**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being a Vampire was turning out to be pretty amazing .

I was ten times stronger then I had been , I was a hundred times faster , and I never tripped or stumbled over anything.

But supposibly "_things are not always as great as they appear_."

When Edward took me hunting , I was ecstatic.

It didn't even phase me how uneasy he looked .

But I didn't really have time to think about it . My brain was literally rendered thoughtless for like ten minutes after my pathetic attempt at a conversation with Rosalie .

"So when we come across an animal , you'll sense it , you'll hear it's heart pumping . Eventually you'll be able to distinguish between animals based of the sound , but that's a skill that is only learned through lots and lots of ..... Emmett ? I don't mean to be rude , but can you wretch your thoughts away from Rosalie and listen to me ? This is kind of important. "

" Oh , sure thing Eddy." I said .

" Please , _please_ I beg of you do not call me Eddy ." he said with a pained expression on his face .

" So I have to say Edward all the time ? That's like..... two syllables , I Why cant I......."

Suddenly I was rendered speechless again. But not by Rosalie. I heard an abrupt pulsing in my ear, my throat started burning again , _viciously_ burning .

I didn't wait for Edward's advice . I couldn't , it hurt too bad , so I just let what ever instincts I had consume me .

I don't remember much , except afterward ( I had managed to kill a pretty decent sized buck , dad would have been proud under ... other circumstances ). I wasn't satisfied , I expected the burning to go away , it didn't .

" It wont go away Emmett." Edward said " You just have to learn to control it. "

I rolled my eyes " Can I find something else ? The deer didn't taste all that good anyway, "

Edward nodded " I think Mountain Lion tastes the best , but I'm sure bear is good too . Plus I'm sure your deserving of some revenge. "

He was right , I wanted to kill a bear . Even though I knew that Rosalie had killed the one that attacked me , I still felt like I hadn't done my part .

It is very traumatizing to a man's pride , to have to have been saved by a girl . Even a girl like Rosalie who was ........... there aren't even words in the English language that can accurately describe Rosalie .

"I bet I can think of a few " Edward said .

I turned and stared at him . " So? What is it with you two?"

He sighed " That is a long story , right now you should focus on hunting ."

I nodded , he was right . My throat burned to much for me to concentrate on much of anything .

I didn't find a bear .

Which pissed me off . I had to settle for another deer .

My throat felt substantially better by the time we had started heading back . Edward was telling me about their family's history . He must have known I wasn't really listening , what with the whole Mind freak thing going on , but he respected my thoughts .

Everything was starting to sink in.

I wasn't necessarily scared , or even upset just ........overwhelmed .

We started running , that was fun . I managed to beat the kid , but I think he let me win .

The house felt really eerie when we got back. It was dark , all the lights were turned off .

Hadn't they said that vampire didn't sleep?

" We don't " Edward said " but it is nice to have some alone time now and again."

" Is that you hinting that your about to leave me alone ?"

He smirked " Just for a little while " he said " I think maybe you need some time , it's normal "

I think he was bothered by the fact that I wasn't in mourning of my human life . Though he didn't say anything as he left the room.

Why should I miss it?

I left that day , because my life wasn't going at all in the direction that I wanted it too . I knew that never seeing my family again was going to be a possibility . I felt bad that I didn't miss them all that much , that I didn't miss Janie , I felt bad that I didn't really feel bad for breaking her heart .

Maybe that makes me a jerk?

Or maybe it's just me wanting to leave the past in the past . I was given a new chance , a new existence . Not everyone gets a chance like this , there had to be a reason that it was me .

I heard a floorboard creek not to far away .

Improved senses were definitely a major perk to the living undead thing .

I turned around , half expecting to see Edward , coming to patronize me on my insensitive attitude ( he seems like the type ) or the doctor man , Carlisle , or even the nice woman with the reddish hair . What I didn't expect was to see Rosalie standing there.

" Sorry" she said " I didn't mean to ..... disturb you "

" You didn't disturb me " I said .

" Right.... uh I was just wondering .... because I wasn't here ....are you staying or ?"

" Yeah , I'm staying" I said , trying to sound as casual as she was .

" oh , that's good " she smiled quickly , just long enough for my thoughts to be momentarily scattered " are you ..... okay?"

She asked this like it was an obligation , as if she didn't really want to know the answer.

" I'm perfect " I said with a smile " hunting was great , AND I ripped a tree up clear from it's roots !"

She stared at me " You seem so ..... happy " she said , looking at me like I had a disease .

" Wish I could say the same about you ."

He face turned monstrous in a second , and I wished I hadn't said anything .

" Emmett " she said my name , with a strange almost cautious tone " I came down here to apologize to you . For today . I want you to know that if you find that you ..... hate me . I can accept that . What I did was foolish and ..."

" What are you talking about ?" I asked .

She raised her eyebrows " You do realize what immortality means , Edward and Carlisle explained it to you ?"

" Yup , in detail . it was rather boring actually "

" Boring !" she demanded as if I had just cursed at her " the ending of your human life is boring ? becoming a monster is BORING!??!"

I Shook my head , a little alarmed at how angry she was getting " Your not a monster " I said " being a vampire doesn't mean..."

" What do you know ! You've been a Vampire for all of what ? _Five hours_ and you don't even care !"

" Well , it can't be that bad " I said " not with people like Edward and Carlisle ....... You "

She looked at me for a second like she might attack me , then took a deep breath .

" Please tell who ever asks that I went out for a run will you?"

" Can I come..."

" No , I need to be alone .... and I think ..... I think you do too."

With that she disappeared . Just like last time I had to regain my mental stability . Even when she's screaming like a maniac she's gorgeous. That was going to be hard to get used to , especially when it seemed like she thought of me as nothing more than a nuisance .... maybe even a mistake ?

If that was the case then I needed to do something about it .

Because I was pretty sure that she was one of the reasons I had been chosen for this second chance .

She may have been the only reason.


	7. Giving Chances

**This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I'm pretty sure he never hated me .

If he did he had a weird way of showing it . Every morning he would see me , smile , and say " Moring Princess".

I tried not to let him bother me , tried to ignore him . I knew he hated me deep down and I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't get attached to him , just so he could change his mind and leave me .

I had never seen anyone like him though .

He was so competitive , and juvenile , but not in the annoying way I wish he was . He's just an all around fun person to be around .

Esme loves him , Carlisle thinks he's great , he and Edward practically adore each other .

And I try to keep out of his way .

I try not to think about him . It hurts to think that he'd ever leave , just because he's changed things so much around here .

He's like a big kid .

In some ways that's great, because he lightens everything up , I find myself smiling a lot more when he's around , even though I try not to .

But he's just does not understand that he should hate me.

And he's starting to pry , trying to ask questions and all about my past .

Thankfully Edward hasn't told him anything . He may be a smug bastard but at least he's tactful enough to keep my business a secret.

Emmett just doesn't get that I don't wan to talk about my human life .

The other day for instance .

It was pouring down raining , Emmett and Edward decided to go Hunting , while Esme and Carlisle went out scoping new locations . We were going to have to move soon , preferably somewhere with less humans , because Emmett appeared to have a very low tolerance to thirst.

I was sitting at Edward's piano , trying to practice . I can never do it when he's in the house because he tends to correct my mistakes before I make them .

It gets annoying .

While I was sitting there in the quiet , relaxing I heard the back door crash open . Emmett and Edward had ,had a race . And now that , that race was over there was mud EVERYWHERE.

" Why?" I asked " Why can you two never act your ages ?"

Emmett grinned at me . He had only been around two weeks , but I already knew that I'd never be able to properly scorn him .

" Sorry Rose " Edward said " your piano was sounding better by the way, but next time ..."

I put my hand up and pointed towards the door . He kicked his shoes off and left .

" Once again I"LL clean up the mess !" I yelled after him .

" Once again ? " he called back " try finally "

I rolled my eyes and opened a drawer to find a towel .

Edward was right , I hated cleaning . I never had to clean growing up . I did it now , mostly because I was bored . I thought maybe Emmett would see that I was in fact busy , and leave , me alone .

Nope.

" It's weird living in a big house. " Emmett said as he leaned against the door frame " I've in lived three houses my whole life and not one of them had more than five rooms."

I sighed and continued scrubbing the already spotless countertop .

" So I guess it doesn't bother you huh? Those Houses in New York are probably huge?

"

I continued to ignore him , and he continued to pretend that he didn't notice this fact .

" In fact this maybe a downgrade , I heard your parents were doing pretty good for themselves , despite the depression and all .."

' EMMETT !" I yelled , loosing my self control " I DO NOT want to talk about this , least of all WITH YOU".

He looked shocked for a minute , and then he shrugged " Alright then."

In a flash he was out of the kitchen and into the yard.

It was silent except for the continuous raindrops hitting the roof. The sound almost evoked the guilt in me . I should have never yelled at him , he was only trying to be friendly , he didn't know he was addressing a sensitive subject , because I had never told him much about my past .

Then again , he shouldn't even be trying to speak to me , he should be angry with me, like I wanted him to be .

" Rosalie "

" oh great" I said as Edward reentered the room " I don't want to hear it Edward , not a word! "

"Why cant you just let him try?"

I stared at him "Let him try what?"

" Let him try to like you ? " he said rolling his eyes " He doesn't want to hate you, and I know you don't want him to hate you either. "

" He should hate me and you know it. "

" It's a good thing he cant hear your thoughts , otherwise I'm fairly sure he wouldn't show any interest at all ."

" Edward if I was in the mood for a lecture...."

" He's a good person Rosalie. "

" He's not a person Edward , he's not a person anymore , and its all my fault ."

" So that's all you see him as ... A mistake? Because that's what he thinks!"

I froze for a second and looked at him , No , not at all ,Emmett was not a mistake , and I felt guilty for that fact , so guilty that I'd rather pretend like he was , to ease my own conscience .

" That's what I thought." Edward said

" This isn't easy for me Edward."

" I know , but it's not just about you , all I'm asking is for you to give him a chance. "

" I don't think I can..."

" I'm not telling you to marry him Rose , just .....be his friend. "

He didn't say anything else , he left the room and a second later I heard his piano playing .

Before I could even fathom a second thought I was out the door , into the rain .

It didn't take me long to spot Emmett standing by the shed . He was looking up at the mountains , the way someone looks at a childhood home when they come back to visit .

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I approached , praying it would be as easy as Edward made it sound .

" I only ever lived in two houses " I said , he jumped and looked at me , but I pretended I didn't notice and just kept on talking .

" I liked the first one better . It was outside the city , where you couldn't hear anything but crickets at night . I had the room on the far left side of the house . The sun would always rise , just as I was waking up , it light up my whole room .

I remember my Aunt Caroline had bought me a crystal wind chime for my ninth birthday , I hung it right in the middle of that window , so the room would always be covered in a rainbow .

And when it was stormy , I could sleep perfectly . The house was so strong , the thunder never shook it , the raindrops sounded like echoes , they eased me to sleep . I could never sleep through storms in the rich house. "

I had walked mindlessly until I was standing next to him . I glanced up and saw that he was still looking at the mountains , but I could tell he was listening to me , it made telling he story easier .

" After my father got his promotion , we moved into the city . I was always my mother's favorite , so I got to choose my room first . So I picked the room on the far left side of the house .

The first night we were there it stormed . It sounded like someone igniting a bomb under the house every time the thunder clapped . That night , I didn't care about money , or riches or upper society , I wanted to go back to the old house .

I grew out of that though , got used to it in time . Every morning I'd wake up and wait to see the sun shine in my eyes , and every morning , I'd awake to the disappointing glower of the side of my neighbor's house. My crystal wind chime had broken in the box when we moved , it didn't really matter to me though it's not as if it would have worked ."

I guess my voice had changed without me noticing it , because I could see him shoot a glance at me every once in a while . I waited a second to see if he wanted to say anything , he didn't so I continued .

" We had like three bathrooms at that house , I only ever used the one . There was one in the basement that I'd never even seen the inside of . We hadn't had a basement at the old house , and I was terrified of that one . It was so dark and clammy , I hated to be where I knew the sunshine would never penetrate, it felt like a waste of space to me .

And the kitchen , _oh t_he kitchen . Mom had never been much of a cook. We had a women that lived with us at the old house , _Patty_ her name was , she cooked for us , she was a sweet old women , always told us stories as she cooked our dinner .

She always told us how bad she wanted to see the bright lights of the city as a girl , the way she described it light up her face , she didn't come with us to the rich house , Dad said she didn't want to . I'm glad she didn't though , because the city she had built up in her head was nothing like the real one .

I did miss her though, the two maids and butler we had now , were so ... Stiff . They always called me _Miss_ , I liked that . Patty used to just call me _Rosie dear_ , I guess I'd convinced myself that I liked _Miss_ better , part of that _make it easier to adapt_ thing .

Of course the closets were bigger , I had more clothes then I needed , while people in the streets had nothing , but I remained blissfully ignorant of that fact , things were easier that way ."

I couldn't tell if Emmett was uncomfortable , truth be told he probably could have walked away and I wouldn't have even noticed , I was so wrapped up in my story .

But he didn't .

" And clocks , good lord , we had like five grand father clocks in the house . I remember one made this squeaky kind of sound , so sometimes at midnight , when it made the noise 12 times , I would close my eyes and pretend , just for those twelve seconds that it was the crickets at the old house . Mom ended up taking the clock to be fixed about three months after we moved in , she said it needed to get the squeak out of it , when it came back , the crickets were gone . I never said anything , it was just easier to adapt .

It was always so tense . At the old house we had hard wood floors , when you walked your footsteps would slide or creek , I cant tell you how many times I was yelled at for scuffing the floor . The rich house , had this thick carpet with all these designs on it . It was pretty , so I guess that was all that mattered , but when you walked ...... There wasn't a sound .

It wasn't all bad though . The staircase was my favorite part . It was like one of grand staircases . Like the one Cinderella descended at the ball, where the prince saw her for the first time. "

I giggled to myself as I thought about it

" One time , when my parents were visiting my grandparents , I was supposed to be sick , but I just didn't want to got to their house , they kind of bugged me , anyway , I went into my mothers room , and I pulled out one of her expensive night dresses . I put on a pair of her high heels and her best set of pearls , and I stood on the stair case and announced my own grand entrance to an imaginary ball"

I could hear Emmett chuckling along with me , the sound was almost comforting .

" But of course the maid ,_ Ingrid_ , found me . She made me take off all my mothers things and go to my room . She said I wasn't acting appropriately , that I should be respectful of parents belongings , like a lady . Apparently that was the only way I would be prepared to deal with society . By running around the house like it was _my_ _own personal playpen_ , I was disgracing what my parents had worked to give me . I was an 11 year old girl , how was I supposed to fathom that?

But age was never important to my parents . The rich house brought them a whole other set a values. It brought me a whole other set of values .

This house reminds me of the old house . The way the sun rises over the mountains, the crickets and the birds at night . The way the storm bounces off the hills like a shield , the way the rain sounds like echoes."

I held my arms out as the raindrops pelted against my skin .

" It's a shame that I don't sleep anymore really . Kind of ironic if you think about it ."

Emmett laughed lightly , and looked at me .

I could tell he had questions that he wanted to ask . But I could also tell that he knew how badly I wanted to avoid these questions , so he kept his mouth shut .

"Maybe we should go in?" Emmett said " Carlisle and Esme will be home soon , we should get the rest of that mud up , I know Edward wont. "

I smiled , " Sounds good to me ."

Together we walked back to the house , step for step .

It was peaceful , calm , I started to become frightened by how comfortable I was around him .

And then I felt him push me to the side , I wasn't expecting it , so I fell , right into a _huge mud puddle_ .

I heard his goofy laughter as I shook the mud out of my hair .

I tried as hard as I could not to laugh , to sound angry , but I couldn't .

"Emmett, you will pay for that!" I managed to say .

" Whatever you say Princess ".

I rolled my eyes and took off after him as he ran towards the house .

For once ..... I was glad I had listened to Edward

Glad I had given him the chance .

Even if I was only willing to let him be my friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**review??**


End file.
